HS Whimsy & Woe
by Wandering Leo
Summary: "As Dreambubbles float in the vast abyss of Horror-Terrors and regret, they often melt and merge with one another. " The 12 tales of colliding dream bubbles and their effects on the living and the long dead. Various characters, drabbles
1. Aradia Megido

In one of the furthest dream bubbles, far away from any of the living trolls, stood a young troll with blank eyes and a hole through her head. She lived forever in her fondest memory of another troll who left the world of the living some time ago. She was having a hard time dealing with that fact that he still hadn't visited her.

"What was it like for you?" The dead troll spoke softly to the gal garbed in red.

Aradia smiled down at the short, young troll, "It was hard in the beginning, but I wasn't alone. The voices spoke to me and told me what to do, when to do it and why it should happen." Her wings fluttered as she spoke, leaving the young troll in awe, "He'll come eventually, he'll remember this memory and he'll be glad he won't visit it alone."

" I've been waiting a long time." Her soft tone seemed to grow irritated, "I think he's forgotten about me."

Aradia kept her smile, but her eyes betrayed her, "He's very prideful about his blood color, and yours," The brown blood looked down, frowning before her, "I'm sure he hasn't forgotten."

The brown blood forced a smile, the dream bubble would be leaving soon, "You're a really sweet Maid of Death, Aradia, thank you for visiting me."

Aradia nodded, smiling brighter as the young troll drifted away, her eyes fluttered with her wings as she drifted back to her living friends. Hoping her lies will keep the poor ghost of a girl happy till her dream bubble is destroyed.


	2. Rufioh Nitram

"Hey there, doll, long time no ring a ding, how's it been shakin'?" The confidence oozing from this teenage troll was almost unbelievable, almost.

"Can it Nitram, I ain't in no mood for you today." The isolation of death and the events that had led to her early grave has left the once bubbly troll into a state of rage and bitterness.

"Simmer down now Rahjah, just trying to welcome a fellow low blood back to the bubble."

The brown blooded female pursed her lips and squinted up at the tall troll before her. It didn't help that the light hitting his wings could blind anyone in a four foot radius. Confusion was enticing her to ask where this dream bubble had taken her, but one glance around refreshed her memory.

"Oh." Her tone was slightly above a whisper, as she wrapped her arms around herself, "Here."

Had they been allowed to grow up into their ancestors, had Meenah not ruin everything, this would be the place where Rahjah would have died. In the very back of her brain, she could feel the memory trying to resurface, screaming at her. You died here, alone, in the midst of a war, no one mourned for you but for your undiscovered body.

"Doll?" Rufioh sounded miles away, like he was flying high above her. Through the tears slipping down her cheeks she looked up to see him frowning and sincerely sad, "I'm sorry we couldn't have met on better grounds."

She didn't speak, but lunged at Rufioh, hiding her face in his chest hands clenched his vest. She sobbed openly, no doubt the first emotion she'd show anyone. Rufioh was silent, patting her back as she sobbed melted chocolate into his vest. For once someone was there for a mourning dame.


	3. Sollux Captor

"Do you remember the time we ran around the different levels of the building throwing your ninja stars at the walls?" A very young voice crackled and chirped from her perch in the Dream Bubble.

The slightly annoyed troll before her nodded, reminiscing was not his forte, well actually it was but, damn it wait no. No it is not. To be brutally honest, his true forte, he didn't like wading around in the forgotten memories of the Dream Bubbles. They usually showed to much of the long forgotten past then he would have liked. And she was a prime example.

Four sweeps old and just above his hip was a friend from way back when. She was another yellow blooded troll, a few shades darker than Sollux, and lived in the apartment below him. Before he discovered the wonders of the internet and trollian, she was his only friend.

"Yeah, Koko, I remember." He didn't look at her, it was depressing to see such a cheerful smile matched with dead blank eyes.

But, her time was cut short. Long before any of the drama from Sgrub could happen, back when they were just two little trolls messing around and being kids. It was pure accident what happened to her, she had raced towards Sollux's floor, papers grasped tightly in her small gray hands, a smile on her black lips.

"Remember when I found out your full name?" She smiled sadly up at Sollux and her blank eyes tore at him.

"No."

It was lie. He remembered a little too well what happened when she found out his full name. She raced to his floor in her blind excitement, toppled over a jar of mind honey, which was meant for his Biclopes dad, and went bat in the belfry crazy. Blindly and twitching violently, she bumped into the window and fell out of the building. Sollux lived on the top floor.

"Well, yeah, yeah I remember, Kokopi." He looked away at the sad expression that crossed her face when he said he didn't remember.

She giggled, "You're a silly guy, Solluxander."


	4. Kankri Vantas

"And further more, the use of the word 'tool' is prejudice to the working class, you should really keep it in your best interest to cease from calling Mr. Ampora such things." Kankri shut his eyes as he spoke, gesturing from the rather distraught troll before him towards the sky. As if that will prove his point even more.

"This is the stupidest dream bubble, why did I bother coming to this one?" The teen troll muttered bitterly, shaking her head.

"And lets not forget how offensive it is to mutter doing a lecture, I'm doing this for you, Miss. Sedula, this is to benefit you in the future." He opened his blank eyes and watched the brown blood before him.

"Kankri I'm deader than a doorpost, I'm not getting anymore free rides, no one can kiss a dead body that's fallen into the abyss." She purposely slurred the 'S' to make it sound just that more dramatic, "My earth poultry is cooked."

"That's offensive to me, all the other Beforus trolls and the earth poultry, please watch your tongue. It is unlady like and rude to continue on this conversation in such a manor, Miss. Sedula, I strongly suggest you clean up your act, if it is within your best interest."

"Oh you want to know what's in my best interest?" Rahjah challenged, glaring at Kankri.

"If it will help you blow of steam and work towards bettering yourself, then yes."

As soon as the words left his mouth Rahjah began ranting off eons of thoughts and regrets. In the most aggressive way possible.

"I am at my wits end with all your bull shat Kankri, you're no more of a saint then I am a King! Look at me, what have I become? I already cried my empty white eyes into Nitram's vest and made a fool of myself once today! I didn't ask to get dragged for eternity from dream bubble to dream bubble!" At this point, she took him by the turtleneck of his sweater and pulled him down to face level,

"I don't want to see all you people and your dancestors! Guess what? I saw my dancestor, my poor dancestor!" She trailed off shutting her eyes and choking back tears, "She died too! She died before their Fuchsia ruler could ruin life for her with that stupid lusus! Everyone is dead or dying and I've had it with you picking at me over the littlest, stupidest thing! Oh and I hate your turtleneck, its just so big and bulky! I don't care if Miss. Maryam made it for you, it's terrible! It's ugly and obnoxious just like you!" She shrieked, shaking Kankri back and forth in pure rage.

And then she kissed him. It was the most bittersweet kismesis kiss either had ever partaken in, and with that being done, Raja pursed her lips and pushed Kankri down.

"Venting is underrated, that was fantastic. I'm gonna go give Meenah a piece of my mind next, thanks for everything Kankri you are the king of the tools."

He watched her fade away into the next dream bubble, confused and slightly hurt at such a bizarre turn of events. But, just at the last moment of her fade away, Kankri swore he saw her wink. At this point the only thing on his mind was, 'Trigger.'


	5. Nepeta Lejion

"You seem fairly happy here." The bubble jumping troll girl commented, watching the catlike troll before her claw lovely drawings into the wall.

"I don't see why not." The catlike troll replied, purring slightly as she drew over the eyes of all her troll friends. Shipping wall updates can usually be heartbreaking, but she seemed rather chipper as she whited the eyes of her dead friends.

The bubble jumper pursed her lips and continued to watch, every now and again her feline friend would pause from her scribbles and answer messages from friends who long since passed. Keeping her updated as she typed her replies.

"It seems a rather juicy furling has passed between Aradia and Equius," She seemed to take note as she slashed through the matespiritship between the faux copy of the two on her wall, "But," She quickly splashed some dark blue around Aradia doodles eyes, "He seems to be doing well with her robot."

Nepeta stood back, admiring her work. The bubble jumper did the same, smiling fondly at the kooky trolls handywork. Her smile widened once she spotted a rather adorable ship half covered by a tattered cloth.

"What's this, Nep?" She questioned, flipping the cloth over. As she suspected a small doodle of Nepeta and a certain grump who liked to hide his blood embracing and surrounded by hearts.

"Bellus, if you want to keep that arm I suggest you back off of my otp." Nepeta threatened lightly, embarrassed flush covering her face.

"Hey I ship watermelon as much as you do." Bellus added, covering the small token of affect up with the cloth once more, "But I am pretty found of this arm."  
"That's another reason why I like this state of mind," Nepeta added sadly, blank eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "One of the Karkitties here really seems to like me, we were together in his timeline."

Bellus watched her friend sadly as she spoke, feeling the bubbles start to leave one another quickly plastering a smile before she added to Nepeta, "Theres someone for everyone, looks like you've found yours."

Nepeta smiled, fangs shinning in her dimly lit hive, and waved Bellus off happily.


	6. Porrim Maryam

"Shame we never spoke much, you know," Porrim stated from her perch above Rahjah.

The ghostly blank eyes of Porrim swept across the endless void where the Dream Bubble end and the Horrorterrors began. A smirk was painted on her plush lips as she turned her attention back to her fussy guest.

The bitter brown blood watched with dimmed eyes as the jade blood lingered on the golden railings that mimicked the ones on Prospit. A pang of homesickness stung Rahjah before she mustered up a reply.

"Something about those similar personalities clashing I'm sure."

Rahjah mimicked the sweetly-sick tone Porrim was using, almost like she was talking to a child. Contempt boiled under her tongue, how she'd love to just snap at the jade blood and rush out of this forsaken snippet of a past life that was stolen from her.

She really didn't even know these trolls till death robbed her of her life and trapped her in this limbo of sleep and forgotten memories.

Porrim said nothing, merely gazed out into the endless abyss. Rahjah had to admit, she seemed statuesque as she glanced out, like a figurehead, other far off dream-bubbles flickering in her blank eyes like stars.

"I've seen who you grow up into,"

Porrim turns, the flickering melts into glistering tears. She was a beautiful crier.

"The things she does for our kind are admirable, they would have been close."

She leaves it at that and looks away. The dream-bubble has had its limit and sluggishly fades away. Rahjah is left staring at Porrim's perfect profile as she fades with it.

The Dolorosa and The Deceiver, what a lovely thought.


	7. Terezi Pyrope

"I expected this to go a whole lot better..."

Terezi looked up from her like pile of self-pity, red Scalemate cloak wrapped securely around her, shielding her from the barren landscape she fell asleep to. Or rather, woke up in? These dream bubbles had a tendency to make little to no sense.

A troll stood before her, tall and lanky. She couldn't have been more then 6 sweeps old and watched Terezi with a look of concern and disappointment wrinkling her blank white eyes.

"I thought this would be my time to pursue revenge..." She admitted, kicking the barren ground with her blue flates bitterly.

Terezi squinted in the bizarre light that lingered on the landscape, she couldn't even get her barrings here. The whole place seemed like a distant memory or lingering dream. Who was this troll even? When had they met? Had she still been blinded she was sure she'd remark on the winterfresh ting she gave off in her bright blue blood.

"I wanted to get revenge on the cheating Scourge Sisters that ruined my life."

Tears joined the sticky mess of soda that littered Terezi's cheeks and clothes. She did remember this troll, the winterfresh ting too joined her other senses; as well as the bizarre landscape that resembled the bubblegum pink moon of Alternia.

They've flarped together, once upon a time.

The lanky troll and another against Vriska and herself. This is when Vriska started taking things too far, when their faux vigilante justice started turning criminal and psychotic. Terezi saw it all flash through her mind as it had when it first happened. This troll before her lost an arm and a leg after their little game.

"So you do remember..." The troll echoed, bringing Terezi back to reality.

She tapped her left leg with her knuckle, it echoed like hollow wood. Her right arm suddenly hung limp at her side, a ball-joint at the elbow, it was mostly for show.

"Prosthetic." She admitted, bitter toned.

Terezi just watched, healed eyes vigilant, she didn't respond in any way.

The troll sighed lividly at Terezi, "You two didn't even know my name." She struggled to keep her tone leveled, anger wouldn't help her, not anymore, "It's Lepori...I wanted to follow my ancestors example and do great things for Alternia...you two, the Scourge Sisters...robbed me of that..."

She faded as she spoke, the dream bubble was moving to another memory and another dead or sleeping troll.

With head hung low, Terezi sat in the solitude of the barren bubblegum pink landscape.

"I'm sorry."


	8. Arenea Serket

This was dangerous, down right stupid and frankly...quite adventurous!

A solo sojourn into the blackest void of Horror-Terrors and forgotten Dream-Bubbles. On a quest for answers to questions needed to vanquish a brutal foe. If that wasn't enough vindication for her trek, well, who needs to explain anything to anyone after this?

The cerulean slyph cautiously crossed the thin barrier between abyss and dream. This had been the memory of someone who would surely have the answers.

Arenea stepped into a vaguely familiar scene, gritty sea-cave walls shining bright with the various hues of blood, a smell like seaweed rotting in the sun and a lone figure toiling by firelight. The bravado was quickly fading.

"Arenea Serket..." The figure giggled lightly, "I see great things in your future."

"So you know why I came?" Her blank white eyes crinkled in delight.

She had been worried that, well, death would have hindered Persep from her predestined, morbid duties. Oh what luck she had.

"Yes, and don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, it'll work out beautifully..."

Persep turned to face Arenea, face shadowed and highlighted in a way that made her look utterly wicked. Her arms and legs were stained in a pale lavender and there was blood under her wretched nails.

"The bones told me."

At the foot of the fire lay various bones of different sizes, each stained in the color of the dead's blood. A cerulean bone lay in splinters at Persep's feet, causing more of her own blood to stain her skin.

"Sit down, darling, make yourself comfortable..."

Persep kicked the cerulean splinters into the fire, embers flew high and surrounded the two.

"This is a long story to tell."


End file.
